georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing Cubans
was the ninth episode of Season Three of George Lopez; it was also the 37th episode aired in the series overall. Written by John R. Morey, the episode, which was directed by John Pasquin, aired for the first time on ABC-TV on November 14, 2003. Synopsis When Castro keeps Vic's brother, Octavio, in Cuba as a political prisoner, Vic, George and Ernie decide to go over on Vic's boat and bring Octavio over to California as a surprise anniversary present for Angie. Episode summary As an anniversary gift for Angie, George, Ernie, and Vic fly to the Florida coast to get Vic's brother, Octavio from the ocean on the pretense of going on a fishing trip there in Biscayune Bay, where Vic has his own boat docked. Octavio, who, like his brother Vic, is also a physician, was supposed to leave Cuba earlier that month, but Castro wouldn't allow him to go. Vic didn't tell Angie, because she hadn't seen her uncle since she was 12 years old. For a surprise wedding anniversary present, George, after showing apprehension in doing so while he, Vic and Ernie were having beers at Thirsty's, reluctantly decides to help Vic out, agreeing to help rescue his brother Octavio out of Cuba, going on a what he told Angie was a fishing trip to the Florida Coast, where Vic has his fishing boat, which he usually leaves in dry dock and occasionally sails across Biscayune Bay as he says, "just to impress his friends" there. When on the boat, George chastises Ernie, who, in trying to keep the boat from tipping over because of it carrying too much weight because they also inadvertantly rescued two Haitian refugees who arrived on a raft, one of which showers them with gratitue (Matthew Jones), dumps a pail of fish overboard, as George told him it would only attract sharks. After out-running the Coast Guard and making it, Angie finally, after many years, gets to meet her uncle Octavio again; bewildered on how George was able to pull off the task of being able to get Octavio in the states, Angie is pleasantly surprised, as Octavio credits and thanks George and Vic for being able to pull off the rescue mission, as Vic promises to show Octavio around town, and treat him to a few "luxories" of living in the U.S.; "a hot-dog with cheese in it", and "toothpaste", as he asks Vic "What's toothpaste", in experiencing, as Vic says, "the sweet taste of freedom!". Octavio and Vic both share an equally intense hatred for Fidel Castro, of which George took advantage, pranking them, when they ar by walking into the house while Vic and Octavio were trash-talking about Castro decked in a Castro-like costume, scaring the daylights out of them both. Meanwhile, Benny throws Max a fake birthday party, just in order to get presents. The guests on the list are all of Max's special ed classmates. When Carmen learns about about Max's plot, Max has to ask one of his classmates for a "Party Girl" t-shirt to keep her quiet, but when Angie finds out, she grounds him and makes him give back all of the birthday presents, as well as give each of his classmates a toy of his in return, starting with a polar bear puzzle for one student who arrived late. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Bert Rosario as Octavio Palmero, Vic's brother and Angie's uncle *Matthew Jones as Haitian Guy *Sammy Fine as Billy *Noah Luke as Davey Trivia and notes *This is the first and only appearance of Vic's brother Octavio Palmero. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes